objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running for Vice President ~part 13
It's the 13th part of RFVP!! It's so fast you know! This is not the final part yet... Woo hoo final 6!!! SO CLOSE to the end!! Aren't you excited? Info~ RFVP Season 1: The Official Information Parts! Running For Vice President Running for Vice President ~part 2 Running for Vice President ~part 3 Running for Vice President ~part 4 Running for Vice President ~part 5 Running for Vice President ~part 6 Running for Vice President ~part 7 Running for Vice President ~part 8 Running for Vice President ~part 9 Running for Vice President ~part 10 Running for Vice President ~part 11 Running for Vice President ~part 12 Voting characters in Season 2 RFVP Saga: Season 2 - Vote! Vote! Vote! RFVP RCs LMFAO!!! OJ doesn't love Leafy anymore! He likes... Someone else... Dunno who but... >:3 Chapter 29b: Inanimate Contests part 2! OJ: *puts cork on* *swims* *comes back with a golden coin* Ruby: Ooh! It's so shiny! *about to swim* OJ: Wait... You can have it... Ruby: R-really? Thank you... Bubble: Thanks Book! Book: You're welcome! *gets her own coin* OJ: *gets his own coin* Ruby: Woo hoo! Let's go! :D Speechy: -Hm... Where is it... Oh! It's here!- Signy: (Credit to Satanchu) Hmm... I wonder who Signy is... Oh! Hello friends! OJ: *reads Signy* Oh that explains it.. *runs* Ruby: *reads Signy out loud* Crappy Cliff Again: Already did that... Bubble: Oh... Okoi... Well... Let's goio! Alliance: *runs* Speechy: *reads* *floats away* Back with Leafy Leafy: How do you decorate this thing? Meanwhile... Ruby: Take that you jerk! *punches fake Donut* Bubble: Yeah! Toiake that! *punches fake Blocky* Oh my Goish! SOIRRY! Book: *facepalm* Anyway... *punches fake Lollipop* OJ: *kicks fake Taco* Speech Bubble: *tackles a random character* OJ: Uh... Nickel: Just capture Bomb... Bomb: AAAAHHH!!!! OJ: *catches Bomb* Bubble: Gotcha Noickel! Book: Pepper! Gotcha! Pepper: AAH! Nickel: *sarcasm* Great... Speech Bubble: -Huh?- Marshmallow: Oh! Hi Speechy! *goes in the box* You got me! Speech Bubble: ? Bubble: OMBB... Ruby: Oh my jewelry... Book: Holy Novel... OJ: Easy! I've memorized the whole thing *wears cork* *jumps across the Tile of Death ninja style* Bubble: Alloiance power! The Alliance: *floats randomly* Speech Bubble: *floats across* Meanwhile... Leafy: *kicks fake Pen* HIYA! Later... OJ: Hm? I don't remember this contest... *jumps across Ice Berg* Speech Bubble: *still floating* Alliance: *jumps across Ice Berg* OJ: *throws a red ball at fake Taco* Alliance: *throws red ball at fake enemies* Speechy: *throws red ball at a random character* After going to Mars... OJ: *swims with a cork* *cycles* *runs* Alliance: *swims, cycles, runs* Speechy: *still floating* OJ: *cooks pizza* *kicks soccer ball into goal* *cool voice* And I'm done! Ruby: That was so hot of him to kick that soccer ball into that goal... too bad we lost.. OJ: Don't worry! We'll share immunity together... Ruby: W-what?... *faints* OJ: Uh... Ruby? Ruby! Ruby? Are you okay? Drumstick: Teleport Leafy here! Leafy: Whoa... What happened? Toothpaste: Ruby and OJ are safe... Leafy: Wow... Drumstick: Call Firey! Ghosty: Can you stop commanding us as slaves and do it on your own?! Drumstick: *calls Firey* Firey! Cake at Stake time! Later... Bubble & Ruby: *gasp* Firey: Either Speechy or Book are safe... Speechy: :( Book: Uh-oh... Speechy... I'm sorry! Speechy: -I'm sorry too!- Firey: Book is safe... Sorry Speechy... Speechy: -It's okay! I'll be better next time!- *gets teleported* Ruby: Aww... Poor Speechy... Leafy: Final 5 everyone! Contestants: YEAH!!! WOO HOO!! Firey: Bye guys! Leafy: Bye!! Firey! :"D Toothpaste: Wow... You guys are tired are you? Contestants: Yup... Freesmarter: I'm tired of typing... Drumstick: Let's rest and do everything tomorrow okay? Contestants: Okay! :D Chapter 30: The 1st Object Show Contests! Freesmarter: *puts down 8 billion shopping bags* There!... Oh! Hi guys! I just came back from a trip to the MALL!!! SHOPPING, SHOPPING, SHOPPING!!!!!!! And now... BEST FAN my slave!!! Carry my shopping bags to my room! Onto the story! With the boys... OJ: ... What's taking them so long? Toothpaste: Oh you know girls... Ghosty: When it comes to them... They'll end up having 8 billion shopping bags... OJ: So you think they're- Girls: *puts down some shopping bags* Ruby: BEST BREAK EVER!!! Bubble: Yoiy!! OJ: O_O... How many shopping bags are in there? 8 billion?! Book: Actually, it's 7,999,999,999... Drumstick: Well... Anyway, let's start the contest... It's about BFDI... So you guys have to go through BFDI to (A) contests... Bubble: Yoiy! OJ: Cool... At the starting point... Toothpaste: On your mark... Get set... GO!! Bubble: I've won befoire so thois would be a poiece of Yoylecake... *runs across the bar* Others: *runs across the bar* Alliance: *uses random boat* Wee! Leafy: Hi OJ! *uses boat* OJ: Hi... *uses floatie* All: *climbs up* Bubble: *writes on test paper* Oh noio! *writes on test paper* OH NO-IO! *writes on test paper* OH NOIO!! Book: *writes on test paper* Yay! Ruby: *writes on test paper* Alright! OJ: *writes on test paper* Leafy: Hey Bubble! What's wrong? Bubble: I failed the test 3 times. Again. Leafy: Again? Oh... deja vu... Anyway, it's simple! Just say that you can survive 1338 days without eating and you love Tennis balls... Bubble: Oh... *writes on test paper* Yoy! Yoyle... cake! Leafy: *writes on test paper* Yeah! Meanwhile... With OJ, Book and Ruby... OJ: How am I suppose to get up this pole? Lava Monster: *appears out of nowhere and eats the three of them* Later Bubble: Oi've moiade it! Leafy: So are we! Bubble: Huh? How'd you goiys get here so qoickly? Ruby: Long story! Everyone: *racing up the pole* Later... Again. BFDIA!! Check point... Bubble: YOIY! Blocky: Hey Bubble... Bubble: OH NOIO! Blocky: We're just gonna play Tug-of-war... Bubble: Oh... Okoi... Lollipop: Oh hello Book who had just been judged by her cover! Book: HEY!! Wait... HEY!! Wait... HEY!! Wait... HEY!!- Lollipop: Tug-of-war time... Book: Wait... What? Donut: Let's get over with this... Time to play Tug-of-war... Ruby: AAH! Huh?... Oh... Taco: SOUR CR- OJ: *pulls* Taco: *falls* After the Tug-of-war... Bubble: *squishes Yoyleberries in slow mo* Yoiy! *runs* Book and Ruby: *gets a bowl* *puts random stuffs in it* *puts in Yoyleberries* And 1 more thing... *puts some knives in* Done! *runs* OJ: *squishes Yoyleberries* *runs* Leafy: *puts some knives in* *squishes Yoyleberries* There... Bubble: BUGS?! OH NOIO! Book and Ruby: AAAH!!! OJ: *steps on them* Leafy: AAH! Bubble: Hm? Deloite Bugs? *stomps on the giant button* Bugs: *disappears* Bubble: YOYLECAKE! Everyone: *runs* Signy: (Credit to Satanchu) Hi! Who are you? Bubble: *reads Signy out loud* Skip the coiontest... Everyone: *runs* Bubble: It's the FreeSmoirt van! At the cage... Pencil: FreeSmart Super Van Meanwhile... Ruby: Who knows how to drive? Book: I do! I read myself on how to drive this thing so let's get in! OJ: Wait for us! At Yoyle Mountain... Everyone: *running on random obstacles* Bubble: YOIY! I WON! Drumstick: That's right... You've received immunity! Who're you gonna share the immunity to? Bubble: Uh... Book: Give it to Ruby! Ruby: Give it to Book! Leafy: That's nice of them to do that... OJ: Agreed... Bubble: Ruby! Ruby: Oh... okay then... Drumstick: To the next chapter... Butterfly: It's Cake at Stake without voting! Ghosty: Fusmarter has a question for you guys... Freesmarter: GHOSTY!!!!!!!! Anyway, if you can dislike someone (OJ, Book and Leafy) who would it be? Toothpaste: You know... That wouldn't be counted as a vote right? Freesmarter: Yeah but... Eh whatever... Bye guys! RFVP ~part 14 is coming soon! :D